Rainbow T-Shirt
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Aria Kurtzberg is sad, that her sister ruined her favorite shirt with unwashable color and their father Nathaniel had a brilliant idea to save Aria's T-Shirt... Inspired by a childhood memory.


**I got inspired by some random memory from when I was younger and watched Caillou and saw a** **n** **episode, where his parents tie dyed with him a shirt.**

 **Aria, Piper and Kitt are Lila and Nathaniel's children. The kids' credits go to Sunshine Story, cause she came up with those cute rascals :3**

 **Also Nathaniel and Lila are adults (Obviously xD) and the children are around 7-8 years old.**

 **Hope I caption their personas right.**

Nathaniel stood inside his studio in front of a relay, dipping his paintbrush he hold with his left hand inside a cup with water, afterward he took it out, passing on a box with various colors, pressing the brush on the top of the yellow color, then he looked at the canvas, where he had drawn the lines of a fence.

"Hmm" Hummed Nathaniel placing his folded point finger under his lips, thinking about the sketch on the step he was about to do. "Maybe I could paint it later with a light gray tune," Remarked Nathaniel at the look of his white canvas, which only had the lines of his draft, which he needed to paint.

"Daddy!" Shouted a voice coming from behind Nathaniel.

"What happened?" Asked Nathaniel looking back, seeing a red-headed girl running into the room, embracing Nathaniel's legs from behind. "Aria, what happened?" Questioned Nathaniel gazing down at the daughter, which looked up at him with her forest green eyes, tragically.

"Piper made my new shirt dirty" Complained Aria annoyed.

"That was an accident" Called Piper getting into the room, where the two redheads stood. "I needed her felt pen, but she didn't want to share it with me"

"I was using it, you had to wait until I was done" Replied Aria.

"The pen is almost empty after you were done I couldn't use it anymore"

"Girls please calm down," Asked Nathaniel as the two girls, were arguing with each other. "How did Piper make your shirt dirty?" Asked Nathaniel placing his hand on the shoulder of the red-headed girl, feeling the wet textile of it. "Why are you wet and….did you fell on….mud?" Asked Nathaniel questioningly as he noted in the middle of the shirt a brown stain.

"Piper took my pen away then" Asserted Aria getting interrupted by her twin.

"You're lying!" Shouted the brunette.

"Yes, you did!" Hissed Aria back. "You stole my pen and I wanted to have it back, then you pushed me into the ground, where it was wet from the sprinkler, which was watering the garden."

"I fell over Aria, dropping the pen and it landed on her shirt, making it look like this"

"Hmm, I think this won't go out darling" Said Nathaniel to Aria, which had tears in the eyes.

"My Nonna gave it to me and now it's ruined" Said Aria crying on Nathaniel's stomach, then Nathaniel placed his arms behind the little girl's back, petting her on the head.

"Your Nonna won't be mad at you, I promise" Said Nathaniel coming down on his knees to comfort her.

"Will you tell mommy?" Asked Piper looking at her father. "I swear it was an accident, I didn't want to cause trouble"

"I won't Piper" Affirmed Nathaniel holding his arm out for Piper to get into Mr. Kurtzberg's arms too. "You're the best dad"

"What are you painting dad?" Asked Aria looking up at his canvas.

"Just a little something for Anita's mom," Told Nathaniel. Piper chuckled as she looked at Aria's shirt, making the sister frown.

"What?"

"Remember that movie, our mommy saw last week?" Asked Piper earning a nod from the redhead. "Your shirt made me think of those guys, that walked around with those beautiful colored shirts."

"Yeah, but mine's not as pretty as from them," Said Aria sad, making Nathaniel wide his eyes as he had a flash of insight.

"Girls, wanna help Daddy make a few shirts like those from the TV show?" Asked Nathaniel making the two girls smile excitedly at each other.

"Yes!" Shouted both girls in chorus.

"Good, got and get yourself one or two shirts, a shirt, that doesn't have anything written on it" Ordered Nathaniel seeing the girls leaving the room. He left the room, making his way into the bureau, next to his studio and looked around the table to find a transparent box filled with rubber bands and left the place back, taking the box with him.

* * *

In the afternoon in front of the house a dark blue hybrid stopped and behind a brown-haired woman left the car, waving at someone inside the car.

"Only tomorrow and we're done with this season," Said Lila at the person, closing the door normally, then looked up at the white house of her family. Behind the fence, she saw a fox sitting behind the gate wagging with the tail at the sight of the brunette, making her smile and enter into the garden.

"Good afternoon Ron-Ron, did you miss me?" Asked Lila petting the fox on his head, making him wag his tail in excitement. "You're such a pretty boy Ron-Ron" Complimented Lila observing the fox lie down on his back for Lila to pet his belly, which he enjoyed greatly. "Where are the others?" Asked Lila then heard one of the twins giggle.

"Come let's see, what they're doing," Said Lila walking around the house, followed by the fox running at the backyard in front of the owner. Lila saw Nathaniel holding Piper up at the clothesline for the girl to hang up a red colored shirt with a swirling pattern on it.

"It looks so beautiful dad, can we make one for mom too?" Asked Piper looking at his father.

"What do you want to do for mama?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel looked along with Piper at the Italian woman.

"This one will be for Kitt" Said Aria holding a small, green t-shirt with her hands, which are protected by rubber gloves.

"Grrr" Roared Kitt playfully at the sight of the green shirt.

"He probably liked to see a dinosaur on that shirt" Explained Lila picking up the toddler, giving him a peck on the cheeks. "Mi tesoro bello" Lila called the little redhead, which gazed at her face with his ice blue-green eyes.

"Mom, you like this shirt?" Asked Aria showing the mother a blue and red patterned shirt.

"It looks amazing Aria" Replied Lila looking at the smile of her daughter.

"As I bought the colors for the textiles I bought two blank shirts for you in case we would use a shirt you wouldn't like and yeah...you wouldn't talk to me for weeks"

"Don't be such a drama queen," Lila said with a chuckle. "Why are you actually coloring the shirts?" Asked Lila observing Aria lumping a white shirt together, then put a rubber band over the formed circle with the shirt.

"Piper accidentally painted Aria's shirt with brown felt tip pen, making her feel bad, cause it was my mother's gift, then I offered them to make it look better by tie-dyeing her shirt and a few others, they choose" Explained Nathaniel to his wife.

"When can we all wear them dad?" Asked Aria as she was squirting with a red bottle ink on the folded, wet shirt, which was sucking the color into the textile as she dyed the shirt at one side.

"We need to wait an hour or more, then we need to put it under water and rinse it up carefully" Answered Nathaniel. "Maybe by dinner time we can use it"

"And if not we can tomorrow if you don't mind" Added Lila.

"Okay," Said Aria making her mother smile, which placed her arm around the daughters back, pulling her closer to give her a forehead kiss.

"How was work?" Asked Nathaniel.

"Great" Responded Lila. "Tomorrow we will finish this season, then wait until we get the permission to film at the Louvre"

"Nice" Said Nathaniel.

"Mom, can we go all watch a movie together?" Asked Piper grabbing her mother on the hand. "At the cinema?"

"What movies are airing there?" Asked Lila and Piper shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know" Responded Piper and Lila took one arm off Kitt to take her phone out of the pocket.

"I'll check it out"

"I know how to train a dinosaur is coming out next week and this week Fifty shades of Agreste," Told Nathaniel.

"Is that a movie from Adrien Agreste?" Asked Piper.

"Yeah but it's not appropriate for your age" Explained Nathaniel his daughter.

"There's Cunning Cooper, Adrien's new movie, Pacifier, Papercuts, Tangled up in me and Memes"

"Memes?" Asked Aria confused.

"Apparently a movie about memes," Said Nathaniel rolling his eyes.

"Doesn't sound like a good movie to you huh?"

"I don't know if it is going to end well"

"We see it someday when people watched it," Said Lila giving her kids a look. "Have you decided for one?"

"Is Cunning Cooper about Foxes?" Asked Piper looking at her parents.

"Ro-Ro" Said Kitt placing his little hand on Lila's smartphone on the image of an anthropomorphic fox.

"Yes and Kitt seems interested."

"Cunning Cooper is sort of a thief, that steals from the snobby, rich people for the poor people. Similar to Robin Hood" Explained Nathaniel. "I used to play video games from him when I was younger"

"Can we watch this mom? Can we, can we?" Asked Aria and Piper at the same time.

"Of course" Answered Lila.

"And can we have smarties as topping for our popcorn?" Asked Piper jumping.

"We see that later girls, now go wash your hands and we met in the garage" Ordered Lila and the girls left excited, about going to see the movie.

"Will we have to get Kitt something else to him?" Asked Nathaniel his wife. "Popcorn for his age is a bit critical, because of the kernels he could choke and die?"

"We could buy one yogurt or two on the way to the cinema?" Suggested Nathaniel. "Just need to take a spoon from home eventually"

"Good, but you know he doesn't like fruit pieces in it" Concluded Lila. "My little Prince only deserves the best," Said Lila embracing the red-headed boy tightly.

"I'm getting the spoon and the car key," Said Nathaniel giving Lila a kiss on her cheek, then made his way into the house, while Lila stood there cuddling with her son.

"Let's go bello, I need to put your shoes on" Said Lila walking into the house followed by their pet fox.


End file.
